<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MERCY by TheOriginalCowboyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060660">MERCY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat'>TheOriginalCowboyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#31DaysofApex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31DaysOfApex, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, first too fics are coming soon cause i'm going overboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hear them shifting around slightly, “Why are you stalling?”.</p><p>Elliott blinked, opening his eyes and stared back at the masked hunter in front of him, “Why are you?”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#31DaysofApex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MERCY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Elliott was tired, in pain, and out of bullets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been a particularly difficult game, the rest of his squad was already dead, leaving him to fend for himself without a respawn beacon in sight. He wasn't quite sure how he managed to make it to the top 3 with nothing but his trusty wingman and a havoc, but he wasn't about to stop and question his unusual amount of luck... that is until it ran out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why can I never find any heavy ammo when I need it," he muttered, tossing the pack of light ammo over his shoulder as he dug through a long abandoned death box left in the corner of one of the dilapidated shacks in the Cascades, "I'd settle for some energy ammo, hell I'd <em>kill </em>for some energy ammo... literally!".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, to himself... to the cameras... to his mom perhaps. It replaced the silence thst filled the arena... which was never a good thing, there was always a firefight going on somewhere, even with the ring this small. So either the last few squads were waiting out the clock for the right time to strike, or someone was waiting for the others to come to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trickster had heard the familiar sound of a Kraber tear through the air earlier in the game, so it was also a likely factor that a sniper was waiting to take their shot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>At least it would be a quick death,</em> Elliott thought grimly, flopping down beside the death box with a sigh,<em> I wish they'd hurry up and get it over with already.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>According to the banners hanging around the canyon, he was up against Wraith, Gibraltar, Bloodhound and a group of fledglings down their third squad mate.. so the sniper was, no doubt, Bloodhound picking off Legend's with ease and probably delight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>They sure do love that weapon</em>, he thought with a gentle smile, flinching when the announcer's voice echoed from above, notifying all remaining Legends that the ring was starting to close in, and the final match was underway, meaning he was going to have to move quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliott pulled up his holo-map, grimacing when he saw that the final ring had no place to take shelter, which meant that there was likely no way to get his hands on some spare ammo unless he happened upon another deathbox which didn't seem likely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, fuck... welp, getting snipped is better that getting burned alive by the ring," he said to himself as he pocketed his wingman and stood up, dusting himself off, "What's spending a few more days in the medbay anyway...".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poking his head out into the open, he scanned the area for a moment before sending out a decoy in a random direction, darting out in the complete opposite in the hopes of detouring any enemies he might have missed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, not even a second later, a bullet shot through his decoy, causing it to explode in a brilliance of sparkling light. Elliott would have laughed, amused that bamboozled someone... but his amusement was short lived when another bullet ripped through his upper leg, causing him to scream out in pain as he fell forward into the shallow, murky water under him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even though he knew it was useless, Elliott did his best to try and crawl away, hoping to get behind a rock or something to prevent his early demise, but another well placed bullet stopped him in his tracks, this time tearing through the muscles of his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears filled his eyes as he curled up around himself, an absolute guttural sound escaped his throat. <em>I take it back, </em>he thought, <em>anything is better than this. </em>His vision slipped in and out of darkness for a while until he was aware of footsteps sloshing through the water towards him, the sniper coming to check their kill no doubt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I admit,” the familiar modulated voice of Bloodhound said above him, “You had me fooled with your tricks of the eye for a moment. I am impressed,”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliott choked out a bitter laugh as he flipped himself over to face his soon-to-be killer. “Heh, n- not impressed enough not to kill me though... r- right?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am afraid not,” they chuckled softly, spotting the wingman still clutched in their opponents hand. “Are you not going to put up a fight? You are still alive, and I am distracted, now would be an excellent time to strike”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N- no use... outta bullets. And I’m not really able to go<em> mano e mano </em>with a bum arm and leg. Gotta give you credit for knocking me, don’t I?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hunter paused for a moment, wordlessly taking the Kraber from their back and pressing the barrel against his forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose...”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliott closed his eyes and settled back into the cold, blood filled water that lapped around them. “Just make it quick okay? I’d like to start licking my wounds as soon as possible, today has been humiliating enough,”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound remained silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good game, though.12 kills is impressive... uh, well... 13 in a second. Wait... isn’t that a new record?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The barrel on his forehead shifted slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... It is,” they replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool... cool. Congrats! I don’t think I ever got anything higher than 8...”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could hear them shifting around slightly, “Why are you stalling?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliott blinked, opening his eyes and stared back at the masked hunter in front of him, “Why are you?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They huffed and walked forward, pressing the barrel against his chest now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He yelps softly and shut his eyes again. “Sorry, sorry!”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound made a sound of agreement. “Keep your eyes closed and do not move. I will make this quick,”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mind using that knife of yours? I’d rather get stabbed to death than get shot pointblank by a fucking Kraber...” he said, cracking an eye open for a second before Bloodhound shoved the barrel harder against his chest. He snapped his mouth and eyes shut again, “Right...  shutting up now,”.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a few moments they said nothing, and the only sound Elliott heard was... well, nothing aside from the slight jingling of the charms on Bloodhound’s helmet. The pressure on his chest continued too, growing a bit heavier as he suddenly felt their gloved hand roughly take hold of his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-?”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are brave, and no coward,” they cut him off, their presence so close to his own face that Elliott struggled keeping his eyes closed, “Remember this,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Confusion filled his thoughts as the hunter let go of him, the sound of their footsteps sloshing through the water again until they became nonexistent. The trickster didn't dare open his eyes until he was positive he was alone, and even then he couldn't be too sure. Maybe Bloodhound was trying to trick him? Shoot him the second he opened his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then again, that wasn't really Bloodhound's style. They were way too honorable to pull someone as scummy as that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a shaky breath, Elliott opened his eyes to see that he was, in fact, alone. But the pressure on his chest remained. His eyes widened when he realized why-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On his chest, where the Kraber's barrel had once been, now sat a medkit and a pack of heavy ammo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared at it blankly for a second before grabbing the medkit and healing himself, still in utter disbelief. Had... had Bloodhound actually spared him? Shown mercy for someone who was an easy <em>well earned</em> kill? And... now they were helping him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliott tried not to dwell on it too much as he staggered to his feet and reloaded his wingman, the ring nipping at his heels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But... he couldn't deny that he was thankful, hoping one day to return the favor.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>